


Tension (Do You Want To Break Some?)

by Levis_turtles



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: First time with a man, Friends to Lovers, I NEVER SHIP REAL PEOPLE I DONT KNOW WHAT HAPPENED, Kissing, M/M, Shane is Forward as All Fuck, anyway, handjobs, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 17:41:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14141151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levis_turtles/pseuds/Levis_turtles
Summary: “Listen, Ryan. The way I see it, we have two choices here. We can either pretend that this unbearable sexual tension between us doesn’t exist, or we can address it head on."





	Tension (Do You Want To Break Some?)

**Author's Note:**

> PWP because I'm a thirsty bitch that would fuck Shane Madej sideways if given the chance

“What are you doing?” Ryan asked, when Shane suddenly broke down the wall of pillows and rolled onto Ryan’s side of the bed. Ryan shifted to the edge of their shared mattress, and Shane didn’t make to chase him – but he also didn’t back away, either.

 

Shane said, “What does it look like I’m doing?”

 

“It looks like you’re being a bed hog.”

 

“Really?” Shane snorted. “Listen, Ryan. The way I see it, we have two choices here. We can either pretend that this unbearable sexual tension between us doesn’t exist, or we can address it head on. What do you think?”

 

“Holy shit,” Ryan said. He stared at Shane with wide, round eyes. “Are you coming on to me?”

 

“That I am,” Shane said. He shifted slightly on the bed, pressing himself even closer to Ryan. “Do you want me to stop?”

 

Ryan wasn’t sure. Shane was one of his best friends – he was his partner. But- what Shane was offering was something that Ryan had never thought about, had never even considered. He was quiet for a moment, contemplating, before he slowly rolled closer to Shane.

 

Almost immediately, Shane’s hand was on his skin. He caught Ryan around the waist and pulled him closer, putting their faces tantalisingly close together but not close enough to provide any real satisfaction.

 

Ryan flushed, his eyes darting down to Shane’s lips. He had finally shaved off that awful moustache, and Ryan was suddenly very glad of it. He had never kissed a man before, and he wasn’t sure that facial hair was going to make the transition any easier.

 

He considered pulling back – changing his mind before it was entirely too late – but before he could, Shane’s lips were being pressed against his own.

 

As clichéd as the sentiment was, Ryan could almost believe that he had never truly been kissed until that night. Shane’s mouth was hot, and firm – different to a woman’s. Ryan could feel the gentle roughness of facial hair against his chin, and he found it far too easy to melt against Shane’s chest.

 

Shane’s hand was at the bottom of Ryan’s spine, but it slid slowly upwards as Ryan put his hands against Shane’s chest. He fisted his fingers in Shane’s shirt, wishing that they could be closer, before Shane twisted his hips and placed himself on top of Ryan.

 

Ryan’s knees parted for him easily, and Shane settled between them like he’d done it a million times before. He separated himself from Ryan for just a moment to look down at him, his eyes devastatingly dark and intense, before he swept back down to suck at Ryan’s neck.

 

Ryan could do nothing but gasp. His knees tightened around Shane’s hips, his neck bowing back as Shane kissed and sucked at his skin. It was hot – it was really, _really_ hot – and Ryan wasn’t sure how long he would be able to contain himself.

 

He grasped at the back of Shane’s shirt, clawing and pulling at it until he came to the conclusion that it simply had to go. He lifted the shirt up as far as he could get it, and whined when Shane took his mouth away from his skin to get the shirt the rest of the way off.

 

Ryan, too, shed his shirt, and was surprised at how comfortable he felt. Normally, he would be nervous to take off his shirt – to bear all to the person he was with – but it wasn’t like that with Shane. Ryan knew Shane, probably better than he knew anyone else. They stared at each other for a long moment, the tension building between them, until Ryan reached out a hand to stroke a line down Shane’s bare chest.

 

They kissed each other like teenagers – like kids that had gone years without the slightest touch only to suddenly discover that they had been missing out on so much. The noises they made together were obscene, but Ryan couldn’t bring himself to be embarrassed about how needy he was starting to sound.

 

He hadn’t realised how much he wanted Shane until this moment.

 

Reaching down between their bodies, Ryan palmed at Shane’s dick, and felt some of that friction against his own. Shane broke the kiss with a gasp, staring down at Ryan with eyes as hot as coals.

 

Ryan said, “Shane?”

 

“Yeah, Ry?”

 

“What are you waiting for?”

 

“Absolutely nothing,” Shane said, and delved back down into another fierce kiss.

 

Ryan would his arms around Shane’s waist and dragged him down, tugging their bodies together in search of more of that marvellous friction. Shane’s hips thrashed against Ryan’s, their legs sliding frantically together, and Ryan felt his orgasm build without the touch of a single hand.

 

Shane did something with his hips, twisting them in a way that pushed him and Ryan even closer together, and Ryan found that he could no longer kiss for gasping. He wrapped his arms around Shane’s neck, whispering frantically that Shane was not allowed to stop.

 

Shane chucked at Ryan’s desperation, and kissed his neck as he continued to work. Ryan wrapped his legs around Shane’s hips, feeling his ass get lifted off the bed, and came in his pants with a gasp and a squeal.

 

Shane collapsed on top of Ryan with a laugh. Ryan was panting, struggling to breathe with Shane’s weight on top of him, but he couldn’t bring himself to let Shane go. He was vaguely aware that Shane hadn’t come – that he had thought of nothing but Ryan – and it was that thought that finally got him to move.

 

Ryan said, “You didn’t-”

 

“Don’t worry about me,” Shane said. He made to get off the bed, but Ryan pulled him back in. Shane looked at him curiously, his eyebrows lifting. “What?”

 

“I will worry about you,” Ryan said. And before Shane could try to leave again, his shifted his weight to straddle Shane’s long legs.

 

Nervously, Ryan licked his lips. He had never done this before, but-

 

He unbuttoned Shane’s jeans and yanked them down his thighs. Shane gasped when Ryan took hold of him through his pants, and arched his neck when Ryan began to stroke his length.

 

Ryan barely had a moment to register that Shane looked absurdly beautiful like this before he was spilling all over his hand, holding his breath as he thrust himself into Ryan’s hand.

 

When Shane was done he relaxed against the bed, his body going limp as he closed his eyes and sighed. Ryan didn’t want to leave him – wanted to stay sat over him and look at him forever – but, his hand…

 

“Shit,” Shane said, as he peeled his eyes open. “Sorry, man.”

 

“It’s fine,” Ryan said. He rolled to the side, setting his feet on the ground, and almost fell back down when he found that his legs were still like jelly. Shane shifted behind him, lying on his side with his hand supporting his head, and Ryan went to the bathroom to wash off his hands.

 

When he came back into the room, Shane was standing up, and poking around in his bag. He said, “I’m just going to hop in the shower. I’m a little sticky.”

 

“Me too,” Ryan said. He looked at their bed, and the state of defilement that they had left it in. He said, “I might have one too, when you’re done.”

 

“Why wait?” Shane asked. He turned to Ryan with a smile. “I’m sure it’s big enough for the both of us.”


End file.
